Halloween Prank
by WinterShadow
Summary: The empress's Halloween party gets an uninvited guest...with fangs...


**A.N: A Halloween Special for Trinity Blood. Crusnik 02 insisted I get this posted today.**

* * *

**Halloween Prank**

Ghosts and ghouls wandered the palace and its halls. No humans could be seen anywhere; even the throne was taken up by a little black cat. The reason was a joyous one:

It was Halloween!

Presently, there was a holiday ball being hosted in the throne room, and even the Empress was dressed up; hence the royal kitten. Everyone at the celebration was dressed in costumes, ranging from little princesses to zombies and werewolves…

However, there was uninvited visitor lurking in the shadows; he watched the party with glowing red irises.

The Halloween ball was going fine for the first couple of hours; the guests chatted and laughed, completely in the spirit of the holiday. However, the unknown visitor was about to make himself known.

A scream ripped through the hall. Everyone froze and slowly turned towards where the sound had originated:

A human-like creature with blood red eyes and gleaming fangs leered at everyone in the throne room. Two raven black wings sprouted from its back and were spread wide. Bystanders stumbled away from it in near terror. No one was sure if it was just someone in a convincing costume or something to be terrified of.

At the throne, the empress sat up, seemingly in recognition, her fake ebony cat ears practically perked. She stiffened though, when the creature turned its gaze on her. Several nobles took the opportunity to flee from the room, just as it jumped and landed before the ruler. Her guards went to defend her but they paused when the empress spoke quietly and almost harshly, as if scolding the creature.

To their near horror, the creature spoke back before grabbing her abruptly. All they were able to see was a struggling black cat over the thing's shoulder before it leapt up and disappeared, seemingly into the rafters.

The next few minutes were long before it returned without the ruler, fangs bared. It's crimson gaze swept over those who remained; its silver hair floated about its pale face.

"What have you done with Her Majesty?" Baybars demanded.

It didn't answer. Instead, it lunged at them. They scattered and it missed. The force of its power was easily felt, knocking some off their feet. It then made several more passes, missing again each time as if toying with them. A look of what seemed to be amusement was almost clear on its wicked face.

It paused once more, its fanged grin wide, and disappeared once more. More time passed and some swore they heard whispering from above.

Suddenly, two forms swooped down from above. The new creature was a female, dark-haired, in a cat costume; it was the empress. Once more, horror filled the onlookers. Had the beast turned their ruler into one of its own kind?

Now as a pair, the fanged beings took swipes at the scattering masses. Some ducked more grimly at their empress's strike. The attacks never seemed to cease until everyone had fled the room; the creatures never went after them, they just stayed put inside the throne room. Once more, a few bystanders swore they heard noises from within, this time laughter…

Outside, her closest nobles were in a near panic. How could this have happened? Their Empress had been turned into some sort of creature! They spoke anxiously among themselves on how to fix this, especially on how to maybe turn her back.

Inside, however, the air was far from tense, in fact, it was almost merry. The two beings now looked far from horrifying; they seemed to have reverted back their human forms. The pair laughed, as if it had been just a game.

"Man…that was great!" The male sighed. He then looked over at the female," And you didn't want to do it…"

The empress gave him a light glare," Cause, Abel, I didn't want to scare the living daylights out of my courtiers…" she bit back, although a smile was clear on her pretty face.

Abel shook his head ruefully, "But don't tell me that wasn't fun, Seth. That was rich! I wonder why you didn't pull something like that sooner…"

This time, she said nothing. She just pushed her dark hair back, managing not to knock off her fake cat ears. Yet, both jumped when they heard the door start to open…

Mirka was determined. Beast or no beast, you messed with the empress and she would find a way to get you back for it. Plus, they had to be a way to get Seth back to normal!

Yet, when she managed to stumble inside, along with Baybars and her grandson, they were shocked to see the ruler standing alone in the room, looking a little surprised herself. It was as if nothing had happened; no creature was present and she looked as normal as ever.

"What?' she asked innocently, as if she didn't know what they were gaping at her for.

No one said anything. No one could. Not one of them could explain or put together what had happened. Had they all imagined it? Perhaps not…

"Boo…"

They all jumped and turned to see that the dark winged beast from before had reappeared behind them. At once, everyone scattered once more in panic, yet her Majesty and the creature remained.

"Abel…" Seth laughed," Was that last scare really necessary?"

Her older brother shrugged, normal once more," Maybe…" he muttered.

"Yeah, sis, don't you have a sense of humor?" an unexpected voice joined the conversation.

Both stiffened before slowly turning their heads. A certain blond brother stood behind them.

"Boo…"

Abel was about to lunge at his twin but the lights suddenly flickered. This time, all three siblings froze in confusion and growing fear. They spotted a figure at the corner of their eye and turned to get a better look at it. An unexplainable fog had descended into the room, and a tall red head woman walked towards them stiffly. Her skin was ghost white and her movements almost zombie like.

"Lilith…"

**A.N:**** Sorry if this one shot sucked, but I wrote it in a hurry, since I suddenly decided to type up and post this story. I'll try to edit this and post a better version. Be merciful on the reviews. It would be better if I didn't decide to write this on the drop of a hat and having to try to do in thirty minutes. The Lilith part was from the saying that spirits rise from the grave on Halloween. The part wasn't to be taken seriously; just wanted to end the story on a spooky note. Let's just say it was better when I was planning it. R&R crosses fingers Happy Halloween.  
**


End file.
